


The Harkness Letter(s?)

by Lesbian_Laurens



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, more angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Laurens/pseuds/Lesbian_Laurens





	The Harkness Letter(s?)

my Jones Ianto Jones

i miss you my dear  
with all my heart  
do you remember when we said to death do we part?  
i wish that you knew  
oh the way i miss you  
you were my world you were my stars  
in so many ways i know you still are  
you know not how i long for the touch of your lips on my own  
you know not of my love of your voice and your song  
you know not how i miss you how i long for you back  
how i need you  
how i love you  
how i long for you back  
and though i fear that you shall never return  
i hope you will find me again my sweet love  
and though i know i will always love you so  
I have lost you my dear and the scares me the most  
if you're reading this i still mean what i said  
no matter the time no matter the place i will always keep my promise  
i will always love you  
but i seem to be runing out of room to write  
i love you like the day loves the night  
goodnight my dearest darling

yours truly forever and always 

Captain Jack Harkness


End file.
